The tale of the hostile wolves
So there I was going for a nice stroll with my dog, Winston. I was completely minding my own business, and then I saw it. A ravine! Yes, very exiting. Maybe some nice ores for me to nab, Iron, gold, maybe even some diamonds, lapis lazuli, and redstone too! Heck, if I was lucky I might come across my first diamond of the game. All the possibilities! Dungeons, mine shafts, precious ores, and nothing to stop me from getting them! So I made my way down into the ravine. It was very deep, jags of gold and coal and iron ore covered the bottom irresistibly large veins of the stuff to. Lets just say, I got a pretty good haul from that ravine and had still left lots for me to come and get later, I had just marked the ravine and was about to go on my way. I had left Winston sitting under a tree and as all you minecraft players know (if your not a minecraft player what are you doing on a minecraft creepypasta, why are you even on a minecraft based wiki?). Dogs don't go anywhere by themselves if they are told to sit, but Winston was not where I left him. I spent ages searching for him, when I was about to give up I heard the growling of a wolf. I thought it was Winston, but when I turned around what I saw was not Winston, instead It was a hostile wolf. Its eyes were red, like little pools of lava embedded in its face. I started to run but it chased me. Desperate not to lose my riches, I started fighting the wolf but it was so much more agile then I was. More wolves emerged from the forest, all of them hostile, I knew I was no mach for them but tried to keep fighting. my health was going down alarmingly, already I was down to three and a half hearts and very soon, I lost the battle. To be fair, I was outnumbered seven to one, but that didn't ease the pain of knowing that my treasures were gone, and Winston was still gone. Fast forward to after I had re spawned inside my house next to my bed. "maybe the stuff is still there" I thought, not very hopefully at all. I left with not much, Just a sword, some armor and a bit of food. But once again I was attacked by wolves, and this time it wasn't just seven of them. Literally hundreds, maybe thousands of hostile wolves surrounded me and ripped me to shreds. I re spawned a third time, but when I rushed to the window, I saw masses of wolves pour over the hill, heading straight for my house. I grabbed the TNT from the chest and set about placing it all over the room, then I grabbed the flint and steel, as the first few wolves snaked into my house I lit the TNT. KABOOM! you died. Or rather I died. As my house was now in ruins I didn't see much point in re spawning and decided to just delete that world. I never did find out what happened to Winston. Maybe he is still out there waiting for me to come back, or maybe he turned the wolves against me. I don't know why he would do that, I will leave you to make up your own mind on this one guys. This story is a work of the imagination, so no wolves or players were harmed in the making of this story. OR WERE THEY... -StarGazer51 Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Pages by StarGazer51